Of Apples and Black Coffee
by SilverGlasses13
Summary: Like all the students studying for the finals, Sumino Hikage is one tired girl. Combined with the lack of sleep and the insanely hard math problems she needed to work on, everyone is not surprised to see her slumping over in her desk. So when Teru saw her dozing off, he decided to take action. Oneshot


**A/N: First of all, let me tell you . . . . Teru-kun is mine! mwahahaha! lol just kidding. But the events in the manga leading to the final pair-up of Hinata and Hikage are what urged me to write this fanfic about Hikage and Teru. 'Cause I love that pair something fierce. :)**

**I think they are the ones who should end up with each other in the manga. Do you?**

**DISCLAIMER: Koko Ni Iru Yo does not belong to me. If I do, I would make Teru end up with Hikage! Shannaro! **

* * *

Hikage slumped over in her seat, resting her head in her palm as she stared down at the workbook in her hands. They were in the library for about an hour before the effects of sleeping less than five hours kicked in. Her eyes started to grow heavy and she frequently zoned out, resulting in her supporting her head for fear that it might bump into the table when she doze off again.

"Sumino-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked as he peered down at the dark-haired girl.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, I'm fine, just a bit tired," she sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and slapped her face awake.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Hinata pressed, worry flitting across his features, smiling a bit.

"Hai! Don't worry, I'll answer the questions in the work book in no time at all!" Hikage answered, her vibrant self returning for a moment.

"Okay, Sumino-san. But if you need help, just ask me," Hinata smiled.

Hikage nodded and went back to answering the workbook just as Hinata turned to Arisa who asked him a question.

Teru glanced at the tired form of Hikage and smirked affectionately. He had been watching the girl for some time now, and he concluded that the sleep-deprived girl would soon fall asleep completely.

He slowly got up from his seat and turned to the door.

"Oi, Teru, where are you going?" Hinata asked, catching Hikage's attention.

Teru masked his real intentions by going back to his cool, idol-like self, folding his arms beneath his head. "Nani, I'm just gonna go breathe some fresh air! Studying here with you genius is making me dizzy!"

Hikage giggled quietly and Teru's lips quirked upwards in a half-smile.

"Teru-kun, come back, okay?" a blonde fan girl pouted.

"Come back, quick!" another said.

"Hai, hai . . . " Teru mumbled as he trudged out of the library. It was a miracle his fan girls did not accompany him. Well, no one could blame them, the finals are one heck of a test and it's just a few days away.

As he reached a corner, he began to run towards the nearest fruit stall outside of school and bought an apple (which earned him strange looks from the woman who sells them. No one could blame her; seeing a customer buy only _one _apple is indeed strange). Then, as he went back up to school, he passed by the vending machine and bought two cans of black coffee.

_Keh, _Teru thought as he went back to the library, _I bet Sumino-chii will be totally hyperactive once she ingested these. It's enough to keep her awake._

Teru opened the door to the library and wasn't surprised to see that only a few students, no more than half a dozen, remained. He took long buying the food, after all.

His eyes swept to the tables until . . . ah.

Hikage was half-asleep, her half-lidded eyes peering down at the problems as she supported her head with two hands. He shook his head with a small smile on his face as he took in her tired form.

He casually strode over to Hikage, then nonchalantly placed a can of iced coffee and the apple in front of her.

The sound startled the dark-haired girl and she jumped, glancing around frantically.

"Wait, wait, I still don't get number thirty- oh, Ohayo, Teru-kun," Hikage said, her cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

Teru shook his head, hiding his laughter as he socked the girl in the head. "I told you if you were planning on passing the exams, do not stay up too late at night. You hear me?" He berated her, a vein pulsing in his head.

Hikage nodded her head sheepishly. Teru sighed.

"E-eh, Teru-kun, do you know who left these here? I can't seem to remember seeing it here before . . . "Hikage mumbled, staring at the can of coffee and the shiny, red apple in front of her.

Teru slapped a fist into the table as he drew a chair from opposite Hikage and twirled it around, sitting on it with his arms on the head of the chair. "That's yours, geez!" He said, willing his red face to cool down.

Geez, Hikage sure is making this hard for him. His feelings were being opened to her, bit by bit

Hikage blinked at the food, her eyes flitting back and forth between it and Teru. "B-but," Hikage stammered, "Why?"

Teru almost slammed his face into the table.

"You're sleepy right? So I bought these, it'll help you stay awake. Geez, don't you know what coffee is for? Huh?" Teru muttered furiously.

Realization dawned on Hikage's face and she smiled sheepishly, scratching her head. "Eh, Teru-kun, gomen nasai! I was just a bit tired, you see, and that's why I had a hard time, er, taking in things."

Teru internally sighed and mentally berated himself. _You should've known that she's tired, stupid!_

"A-Arigatou," Hikage said and smiled at him radiantly. And that was when Teru thought she was worth it.

They sat there for a moment in companionable silence until . . .

"Aren't you gonna it?"

"B-but, Teru-kun, eating inside the library is prohibited."

"Then don't eat it here, did I say that you eat it inside?!"

"A-a-ano . . ."

"You know what, forget it."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Okay."

"I don't mean it, you fool!"

"E-eh! Gomen nasai, Teru-kun!"


End file.
